Sandbox
Edits Overall edits of the current members on the vstf wiki. ImageSize = width:700 height:auto barincrement:30 PlotArea = left:150 bottom:50 top:30 right:30 Period = from:0 till:20000 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal AlignBars = justify ScaleMajor = increment:2000 start:0 ScaleMinor = increment:200 start:0 Colors = id:amount value:rgb(0.25,0.375,0.9765625) legend:Amount id:green value:rgb(0.70980392,0.999,0.69411765) legend:green id:canvas value:white # background for whole image id:bars value:gray(0.96) # background for bars BackgroundColors = canvas:canvas bars:bars BarData = bar:VegaDark text:"VegaDark (2nd gen)" bar:RansomTime text:"RansomTime (3rd gen)" bar:Callofduty4 text:"Callofduty4 (4th gen)" bar:TyA text:"TyA (4th gen)" bar:TK-999 text:"TK-999 (4th gen)" bar:JrMime text:"Jr Mime (6th gen)" bar:Cyanide3 text:"Cyanide3 (6th gen)" bar:LadyLostris text:"Lady Lostris (6th gen)" bar:Kopcap94 text:"Kopcap94 (6th gen)" bar:Noreplyz text:"Noreplyz (8th gen)" bar:Icier text:"Icier (8th gen)" bar:YuusukeTakazaki text:"Yuusuke Takazaki (10th gen)" bar:DeXart text:"DeXart (10th gen)" bar:LaundryMachine text:"Laundry Machine (10th gen)" PlotData= anchor:till shift:(10,-4) color:amount width:20 align:left fontsize:M textcolor:black bar:VegaDark from:0 till:6186 text: "6,186 edits" color:green bar:RansomTime from:0 till:1583 text: "1,583 edits" color:pink bar:Callofduty4 from:0 till:678 text: "678 edits" color:green bar:TyA from:0 till:2092 text: "2,092 edits" color:green bar:TK-999 from:0 till:2076 text: "2,076 edits" color:green bar:JrMime from:0 till:4148 text: "4,148 edits" color:green bar:Cyanide3 from:0 till:2128 text: "2,128 edits" color:green bar:LadyLostris from:0 till:6057 text: "6,057 edits" color:green bar:Kopcap94 from:0 till:1708 text: "1,708 edits" color:green bar:Noreplyz from:0 till:2669 text: "2,669 edits" color:green bar:Icier from:0 till:11157 text: "11,157 edits" color:green bar:YuusukeTakazaki from:0 till:4622 text: "4,622 edits" color:green bar:DeXart from:0 till:1602 text: "1,602 edits" color:green bar:LaundryMachine from:0 till:1814 text: "1,814 edits" color:green Days Contributed Total amount of days spent contributing on the vstf wiki. For example, a member who edited ten times on January 5th, 2019 is counted as one day. A member who edited only one time on January 5, 2019 is counted as one day. Additionally, a member who has zero edits on January 5, 2019 is counted as zero days and is not added as a contributing day. The date of joining the wiki (per member) on the masthead is the total amount of days in all to the current date calculated against the actual active days contributing on the vstf wiki. Percentage activity output is (contributing days on the vstf wiki) divided by (total days of existing on the vstf wiki). ImageSize = width:700 height:auto barincrement:30 PlotArea = left:150 bottom:50 top:30 right:30 Period = from:0 till:2000 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal AlignBars = justify ScaleMajor = increment:100 start:0 ScaleMinor = increment:200 start:0 Colors = id:amount value:rgb(0.25,0.375,0.9765625) legend:Amount id:green value:rgb(0.70980392,0.999,0.69411765) legend:green id:canvas value:white # background for whole image id:bars value:gray(0.96) # background for bars BackgroundColors = canvas:canvas bars:bars BarData = bar:VegaDark text:"VegaDark (2nd gen)" bar:RansomTime text:"RansomTime (3rd gen)" bar:Callofduty4 text:"Callofduty4 (4th gen)" bar:TyA text:"TyA (4th gen)" bar:TK-999 text:"TK-999 (4th gen)" bar:JrMime text:"Jr Mime (6th gen)" bar:Cyanide3 text:"Cyanide3 (6th gen)" bar:LadyLostris text:"Lady Lostris (6th gen)" bar:Kopcap94 text:"Kopcap94 (6th gen)" bar:Noreplyz text:"Noreplyz (8th gen)" bar:Icier text:"Icier (8th gen)" bar:YuusukeTakazaki text:"Yuusuke Takazaki (10th gen)" bar:DeXart text:"DeXart (10th gen)" bar:LaundryMachine text:"Laundry Machine (10th gen)" PlotData= anchor:till shift:(10,-4) color:amount width:20 align:left fontsize:M textcolor:black bar:VegaDark from:0 till:1108 text: "1,108 days (33% activity)" color:green bar:RansomTime from:0 till:645 text: "645 days" color:pink bar:Callofduty4 from:0 till:251 text: "251 days (8% activity)" color:green bar:TyA from:0 till:660 text: "660 days (25% activity)" color:green bar:TK-999 from:0 till:240 text: "240 days (9% activity)" color:green bar:JrMime from:0 till:706 text: "706 days (36% activity)" color:green bar:Cyanide3 from:0 till:473 text: "473 days (30% activity)" color:green bar:LadyLostris from:0 till:740 text: "740 days (35% activity)" color:green bar:Kopcap94 from:0 till:268 text: "268 days (17% activity)" color:green bar:Noreplyz from:0 till:591 text: "591 days (49% activity)" color:green bar:Icier from:0 till:1128 text: "1,128 days (74% activity)" color:green bar:YuusukeTakazaki from:0 till:549 text: "549 days (67% activity)" color:green bar:DeXart from:0 till:312 text: "312 days (44% activity)" color:green bar:LaundryMachine from:0 till:434 text: "434 days (48% activity)" color:green Wiki Join Dates * VegaDark = December 18, 2009 (3327 days) * Callofduty4 = December 21, 2010 (2959 days) * TyA = October 29, 2011 (2647 days) * TK-999 = August 14, 2011 (2723 days) * Jr Mime = September 20, 2013 (1955 days) * Cyanide3 = September 16, 2014 (1594 days) * Lady Lostris = April 13, 2013 (2115 days) * Kopcap94 = September 11, 2014 (1599 days) * Noreplyz = October 5, 2015 (1210 days) * Icier = November 20, 2014 (1529 days) * Yuusuke Takazaki = October 30, 2016 (819 days) * DeXart = February 20, 2017 (706 days) * Laundry Machine = August 11, 2016 (899 days) Last updated: 26th, January, 2019 Monthly Stats 2018 * Sandbox/January 2018 * Sandbox/February 2018 * Sandbox/March 2018 * Sandbox/April 2018 * Sandbox/May 2018 * Sandbox/June 2018 * Sandbox/July 2018 * Sandbox/August 2018 * Sandbox/September 2018 * Sandbox/October 2018 * Sandbox/November 2018 * Sandbox/December 2018 * Sandbox/Review 2018 2019 * Sandbox/January 2019 * Sandbox/February 2019 * Sandbox/March 2019 * Sandbox/April 2019 * Sandbox/May 2019 * Sandbox/June 2019 * Sandbox/July 2019 * Sandbox/August 2019 * Sandbox/September 2019 * Sandbox/October 2019 * Sandbox/November 2019 * Sandbox/December 2019 * Sandbox/2019 Review